


Tear Us Apart

by evakayaki



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fingering, M/M, Robbe gets to fulfill his fantasy, Sander finally gets to touch Robbe, Sander is just happy to be in Robbe's arms again, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Robbe and Sander finally get to be together after the quarantine. Or the boys have sex for the first time after quarantine.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, smut, smutty, smut, smut, smut.

Robbe felt like he was drowning in everything Sander. As soon as his boyfriend had come through his bedroom door, Robbe couldn’t stand it anymore and threw himself into Sander. It had started out as innocent kisses, but that turned into deep kissing with tongues battling for dominance. 

_Shit_. It had been too long. Way too long since Sander’s hands had been on him. And it didn’t take long for Sander to take control, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Robbe into his lap.

Robbe moaned quietly as his knees landed on either side of Sander’s hips, legs bent awkwardly underneath him, but he didn’t care because _Sander_ , _Sander_ , _Sander_.

“Aren’t we supposed to keep our distance?” Robbe whispered between fevered kisses. He didn’t know what possessed him to say that, especially with Sander’s tongue in his mouth and dock pressing against Sander’s ass. _Don’t be a dumbass_ , he chastised himself internally.

“Sure,” Sander groaned, but made no move to untangle them. Even though lockdown had been lifted, social distancing was still encouraged. “Got a test. It was negative,” Sander admitted. Out of an abundance of caution and knowing as soon as he saw Robbe, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself, let alone his distance. 

“Hmm,” Robbe nodded. “Me too.” That much was true. Some type of contact tracing had gotten back to Zoe and because they lived together, Robbe was also tested.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Sander’s hands slid under Robbe’s shirt and he moaned at the touch of bare skin. 

Robbe smiled to himself and moved his lips across Sander’s cheek, “Fuck me,” he whispered feeling a shudder go through Sander’s body. 

“Yes!” Sander practically screamed causing the both of them to giggle. “Like this. Just like this.”

“Like this?” Robbe stopped, staring into Sander’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Sander nodded. “Ride me you naughty boy.”

Robbe groaned and as fast as he could, stood up and slid his shirt and boxers off, watching as Sander did the same. He almost ran to his bedside table to grab the lube and a condom, before returning to his boyfriend and straddling him again. 

“Missed this. Missed you,” Robbe smiled, pulling Sander into another kiss, sliding his tongue into the boy’s mouth. “Too long, too long,” Robbe felt a bubble of laughter escape him, elated to be back in Sander’s arms again. 

And without warning, Robbe finally did what he’d been dreaming of and leaned down, placing a kiss to Sander’s nipple, feeling it harden even more under his tongue. He bit down lightly and smiled to himself as he felt a moan reverberate through Sander’s chest. He gave the bud a soothing lick before moving to the neglected nipple. 

“Robbe,” Sander breathed. The soft snick of the lube bottle opening broke Robbe’s concentration and he sat back up, resting his forehead against Sander’s shoulder, anticipating what was going to happen next. 

“Fuck,” Sander chuckled before sliding his hand around Robbe’s waist towards his ass. Without warning, he slipped a finger into Robbe. 

“Sander,” Robbe cried out. He knew he was tight, even after an explicit video chat the two had a few nights ago involving him fingering himself as Sander watched. Just the thought of that night, brought out another moan. 

Sander took Robbe’s moan as the opportunity to press a second finger into his boyfriend. He purposely avoided _that_ spot, not wanting this to be over before they even really started. But when Robbe gasped and moved his lips to Sander’s neck, Sander couldn’t resist and added a third finger before pressing lightly at the very spot he knew would get a reaction. Without fail, Robbe keened and fell into Sander’s chest. 

“Now, now, now,” Robbe chanted, rubbing his dick against Sander’s stomach, trying to get some friction. 

Sander laughed and grabbed the condom. “Lift up, greedy boy.” With shaking hands, he rolled the condom on, adding some extra lube. 

Robbe practically flew up onto his knees. One of Sander’s hands wrapped around Robbe’s waist as the other wrapped around himself to help guide into his boyfriend’s body. 

“Shit,” Robbe leaned his forehead against Sander’s as he carefully lowered himself into the boy’s lap. At the initial breach, Robbe gasped because it hurt. Not as bad as it was during their first time, but enough to remind him they’d gone weeks upon weeks without this. 

“Shh,” Sander kissed him tenderly, trying to soothe away the pain with every inch Robbe took. 

“Sander,” Robbe whimpered when he was finally seated against Sander’s lap. “Need you.” 

Sander swore he could feel himself growing harder just at that and tentatively helped Robbe lift his hips, only to slowly rock back down. _Fuck_ , this was what Sander had been dreaming of. With each thrust, he felt Robbe relaxing, opening up to him. 

Both knew they weren’t going to last very long. Robbe was barely keeping it together as his slow movements turned into him rocking so hard that he could feel the mattress bouncing underneath them. 

Sander couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Robbe, quickly flipping them over. His feet ended up planted on the ground, his body bent in half. He leaned down to steal a kiss at the same time he moved Robbe’s legs to his shoulders. Bracing his hands on either side of Robbe’s shoulders, he pistoned his hips as fast and as hard as he could. 

“Fuck!” Robbe screamed, not caring that Milan and Zoe were both home. “Please, please, please,” he babbled. 

Sander slammed into the boy before holding his position and just lightly swiveling his hips. 

“Please Sander, please,” Robbe sobbed. 

But Sander didn’t give in and slowed his pace to deliberate, hard thrusts. Fuck he was so deep that it was driving Robbe wild and he flung his hands to the sides, grasping the duvet in his fists. 

“Love you, love you,” Sander grunted. He was determined to make Robbe come first. “Come baby, come, come, come Robbe.” He chanted. 

“So close, shit,” Robbe moaned, one of his fists let go of the duvet and moved between their bodies to take his own dick in hand. It took only three strokes before he was coming all over he and Sander. 

“Good boy,” Sander whispered, feeling Robbe contract around his dick. He thrust a few more times before he felt himself coming apart and collapsed on top of Robbe.

Robbe gave a small cry as Sander spasmed inside of him, over sensitivity setting in. His legs felt like lead as they fell from his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

The two lay twined together in a sweaty mess, Sander softening inside Robbe. 

“I missed you so much, Robin,” Sander pushed himself up so he could look into Robbe’s eyes. His tone was so tender, it made Robbe’s breath hitch. It was such a difference from just a few moments ago. “I never want to do that again.”

“Me neither,” Robbe agreed rubbing a hand up and down Sander’s sweaty back. 

“I _can’t_ do that again.” Robbe was struck by the pain he heard in Sander’s voice. 

“Here, get up so I can hold you properly,” Robbe smiled softly. 

A few minutes later, Sander had disposed of the condom and was wrapped in Robbe’s arms. “We got through it,” Robbe ran a comforting hand down Sander’s arm. 

“Barely,” Sander felt stupid for getting so emotional, but he didn’t realize how much he needed Robbe until he was able to see him in person. Touch him. 

“Well, if it does, Marc will just have to come and rip us apart in person,” Robbe leaned up so he could press a kiss to Sander’s forehead. He nuzzled his nose there for a second before laying back down. 

“I love you,” Sander lost track of how many times he’d said it since he first laid eyes on the boy. 

Robbe nodded and leaned in so he could press a kiss to the tip of Sander’s nose. Nothing was going to tear them apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also created a fanvid revolving around Sander's mood during the quarantine and not being able to touch Robbe. You can find the original version on my [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/tv/B_vnYK9peNH/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) or an edited version on my [ Youtube](https://youtu.be/Y9YNQakC1a4) channel (YT geoblocked the original). As far as I know, the Insta version is viewable by all!
> 
> *I am not a doctor and any discussion of covid-19 tests should not be taken as medical advice or information.


End file.
